jojos_bizarre_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jojima Todoh
Jojima Todoh is a youth living in the city of Kōwan during the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Gates of Heaven RP. Jojima is a hot-blooded, confident and flamboyant guy that you either love or hate with a flirtatious streak and a weakness for pretty girls. His Stand manifested in a childhood fight. He is known for getting into trouble and has his own club in the school, the Bodyguard Club. He is the User of Air Supply. Appearance Joe is a tall, well-built young man with a messy dark blue mullet-style haircut that fades to a more purple colour. He has deep crimson eyes and and extremely punchable face. He has a heart-shaped birthmark on the back of his shoulder and various small scars around his body, evidence of all the scraps he’s been in. Joe most commonly wears a modified school uniform. This includes a white gakuran that has been cut off at the midriff, matching pants, a black undershirt and black shoes. He also wears pink gloves and two stylish belts. Otherwise, he more commonly dresses a bit like a biker. Background Joe was born in Kowan as the son of Yojimbo Todoh and Lucy Hail. From his very birth, he was destined to be a badass….Or so his father said. His stand powers manifested rather early on when four kids teamed up to fight him. A gust of pressurized air had shot all the kids backwards, and Joe was met with sight of a robotic-looking being...Another part of him. Joe knew from that moment that he had the potential to be powerful, and that in turn meant he could do great things with his power. Joe got into trouble a lot growing up. He was always there to protect his friends and other students from bullies and the like, hardly using his stand for such a trivial thing. It’s not fair to beat a person with a power they can’t see. Joe came into his own fighting style like this, using almost all kicks, he became extremely flexible and capable with his legs. As more and more Stand users started emerging though, things became different for him. Joe had never seen so many stands before he enrolled in Keyaki high school and not everyone had them or used them for good things, so yet again Joe is constantly getting into fights with the less kind students, making him one of the most common people to receive lectures from the SPW. This delinquent attitude also means he skips class occasionally, but he’s usually spending time getting patched up at the nurse’s office. Perhaps what Joe is most known for is his group: The bodyguard club. While not actually an official club, Joe and some of other friends will accept a very small yen fee to assign a stand-user bodyguard to a fellow student. Personality Joe is a guy you either love or hate. He is rather flamboyant, considering his remarkable confidence in himself, his flashy outfits and his nature that has him constantly hitting on pretty girls around him. On top of all that, he has a strong sense of justice and wants to protect the people who can’t protect themselves, hence why he formed his little group in the first place. He is hot blooded and proactive, never one to back down from a challenge or put up with shit from people he doesn’t like. He has a do-it-yourself attitude and hardly lazes around. Talents & Abilities Stand Jojima's Stand is Air Supply. It can manipulate air and oxygen freely in multiple ways. It can release pressurized air from it's feet when it kicks, as well as absorb air through a vacuum in its stomach. It can shoot tiny balls of air as well as blasts capable of knocking people off their feet. It can dash using the thrusters in its feet. It is capable of holding it's own physically with Tae Kwon Do kicks and it's aerial moves combined with blocking capabilities. It is unable to go very far, however, with a range of only 3 metres, but this matters less when considering firing capabilities. The air bullets it fires can only puncture flesh, and only a little bit. They are nowhere near as powerful as real bullets. Personal Leadership: Fighting: Quick Thinking: 'English: '